


Суши и кости

by Akitai



Series: Неделя любви к Андайн [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Андайн хочет поиграть.Папирус не одобряет.





	Суши и кости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sushi and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429829) by [ShadesofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver). 



Андайн усмехнулась про себя, выглянув из-за угла; её ногти скребли по синим камням. Светящиеся кристаллы Водопадья и её острое зрение позволяли ей увидеть все, что надо, а шум далёкого водопада заглушал ее шаги.

Андайн знала, что не слишком хорошо умеет прятаться, но это должно было сработать.

В нескольких метрах перед ней, где синие камни и светящиеся цветы превращались в белый снег и сосны, стояла одинокая фигура, наблюдая за течением реки. Его красный шарф развевался на ветру.

Андайн, заметив свою жертву, подкралась ближе. Она описала широкий круг вокруг высокого скелета, опасаясь даже легкого хруста снега. К счастью, скелет отвлекся, и звук текущей воды помог ей остаться незамеченной.

Сейчас было самое время.

Издав громкий боевой клич, Андайн понеслась вперед, на своих длинных ногах быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, прежде чем прыгнуть скелету на спину и вместе с ним упасть на землю.

— СНЕЖНАЯ БИТВА!!!

— НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! — завизжал Папирус, вертясь под ней, а затем быстрым движением изогнулся, сбрасывая её. Его глазницы были комично широки.

Андайн упала на бок, но быстро вскочила на ноги и вновь атаковала. Она бросилась на товарища, который взвизгнул и кинулся в сторону, поняв, что происходит.

— АНДАЙН, НЕТ!

— АНДАЙН ДА! — заревела она, снова атакуя его и преследуя, когда он начал убегать. — НГААААХХХ!!! ВЕРНИСЬ И СРАЖАЙСЯ СО МНОЙ КАК МУЖЧИНА! — ускоряясь, она наконец крепко схватила его и уронила в снег.

— НЬЯЯЯЯЯ!

Двое сцепились на несколько мгновений, заключенные в битве силы и гибкости. Но в конце концов Андайн прижала друга к земле и испустила победный рев:

— ДА!

Она подождала, пока Папирус не перестанет вырываться, прежде чем встать на ноги и помочь подняться ему. Он раздраженно на нее посмотрел.

— НЕНАВИЖУ, КОГДА ТЫ ТАК ДЕЛАЕШЬ, — пробормотал он.

— Да ладно тебе! — сказала Андайн, хлопнув его по спине и едва не уронив в снег. — Ты просто злишься, потому что проиграл!

— ТОЛЬКО В ЭТОТ РАЗ, — несмотря на суровый взгляд, она видела, что Папирус сдерживал улыбку.

— Ладно, без разницы, — рассмеялась она, положив руку ему на плечо, прежде чем превратить объятие в захват.

— НЕТ! НЕ СЛОМАЙ СКЕЛЕТ!


End file.
